


暗恋这件小事番外

by qzxbyrh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qzxbyrh/pseuds/qzxbyrh
Summary: 认真的说我觉得这不是车





	暗恋这件小事番外

诚如大家所见，所有人都认为James Barnes永远是他们两个之中比较不要脸的那一个，至于Steve Rogers？那个小豆芽分明被Bucky逗弄几下就脸红的不行，理所当然，关于Bucky和Steve床笫之间毫无意外的，大家一直认为Bucky一定会是主动的那一个，并且Steve下不来床的原因也一定是因为Bucky Barnes这个禽兽。

对此Bucky表示百口莫辩，分明他只是嘴上调戏还行，到了床上就怂，何况Steve那个小身板，着实让Bucky担心不已。他们的第一次就是在Steve连吼带骂的情况下做完的，Bucky别提多憋屈了。但凡是扯到床笫之间的事情，Steve就跟吃了炮筒一样，说好的一调戏就脸红呢？Bucky郁闷的想着，懊恼的搓了搓脸，仿佛想赶走脑袋里挥之不去的Steve浑身赤裸的身影。

第一次的时候，Bucky看着Steve狭小的穴口，表示，宝贝我们能不做了吗？我觉得你……结果根本不等Bucky说完Steve瞪着眼睛气鼓鼓的开口“你是觉得那里容不下你小的可怜的阴茎吗？”

“Ste Steve？？哎？”Bucky瞬间懵了脸，内心os:这画风不对吧？这不是我的Steve，嘤嘤嘤，我的Steve明明辣么害羞！而且我的阴茎一点也不小！

“愣什么愣？”说着又推了一下Bucky，“赶紧做！”

“噢……”Bucky表示，我很委屈，但我不说。事实上被Steve这么一折腾，本身勃起的阴茎反倒疲软下去，对此，Steve给了一个嘲讽的眼神，这让Bucky的自尊心十分受挫。  
继续掰开Steve的双腿，开拓着粉色的小穴，Bucky的节奏很慢，因为他害怕Steve会感到疼痛，学着小黄片里的那样，一边用手指探索着Steve的甬道，一边吻遍Steve的全身，在锁骨出刻下自己的烙印，Bucky才不在乎Steve明天怎么穿衣服呢，现在后穴承受Bucky手指抽插的Steve也不在乎。

“Steve，舒服吗？”

“嗯，舒服，还要！”Bucky再一次被Steve刷新了三观，趁着开拓的差不多了，Bucky换上自己的阴茎，将头部试探性的戳进Steve的后穴，以极其缓慢的方式慢慢的推进去。

倒是Steve开始不耐烦了，“Bucky，快点，我没事的，又不是玻璃做的！”

“Steve，这样你会受……呼”没有料到Steve直接反客为主，对着Bucky的阴茎一坐到底，两人都发出了一阵呻吟声。

狭小的甬道夹的Bucky不敢动弹，倒是Steve将自己钉在Bucky的阴茎上，自己开始动了起来。

“嗯？Steve？”回应Bucky的是Steve主动送上来的吻，“闭嘴，干我。”

Bucky表示这不是我的Steve！你还我纯洁可爱善良害羞易脸红的Steve。Bucky觉得自己身为男人的尊严收到了极大的打击，为了挽回颜面，一个猛扑，将Steve压在身下。

“这可是你自找的。”小声嘀咕了一句，便将Steve的双腿分开抬到自己的肩上，开始以稳定的频率抽插，双手在Steve身上游走着，碾过Steve粉红色的乳尖时换来一声嘤咛，另一只手还不忘记在Steve的细腰上掐上两把，直逼的Steve尖叫出声。腰窝可是Steve的敏感地带。

Bucky狠狠的干着Steve，囊袋把Steve的小屁股拍的通红，突然撞击到某个点，引得Steve一阵浪叫，“嗯，那里，Bucky，快一点。”

“我操死你得了！”将Steve的双腿并拢，牢牢的固定在自己怀里，背对着Bucky，这样看不到Bucky的脸，整个人都在Bucky的掌控之中，由于双腿的束缚让Steve下意识的夹紧了后穴，在Bucky连续的冲撞之下Steve觉得眼前有些泛白，绞紧了后穴尖叫的射了出来，在这之后Bucky又抽插了十几下射在了Steve体内。

Bucky将阴茎从Steve身体里退出的时候发出了“啵”的一声，浓稠的精液说着后穴滴滴答答的落在床单上。

“Steve？怎么了，我弄疼你了吗？怎么哭了？”

“没…没有，是……”这个时候Steve红了脸，埋在Bucky的颈间始终不肯抬起头来。

“Steve？”Bucky有些懵了，明明刚才还在对自己颐气指使甚至责怪自己不够用力，现在就害羞的不肯抬起头来。

“可是你刚刚还让我快点……”

“你！闭嘴！不许说！”这次Steve连耳尖都红了，一口咬上Bucky的肩膀。

“嘶，好好好，不说就不说，干嘛咬我嘛……”拍了拍Steve的后背，“乖，让我清理一下好不好？”

Steve埋在Bucky颈窝里摇头，细如蚊呐的声音“我想……想留在里面……”

“会生病的……”

“不管！就一晚上……Bucky……”

“……让我看看你后面有没有出血……”小心翼翼的将Steve放在床上，Steve咬着嘴唇，乖乖的张开腿，让Bucky检查被蹂躏的红肿不堪的后穴。

“还好，就只是有些肿。”

“嗯……困，要睡觉……抱…”张开双臂，被Bucky稳稳的接住，Steve就立马缩成一个球，把自己固定在Bucky怀里，枕着Bucky的胸膛心满意足的进入梦乡。

第二天，妥妥的，Steve发烧了，不管Bucky怎么劝说Steve都拒绝去医院，看着泪眼汪汪的蓝眼睛Bucky只有妥协的份。

“好好好，不去不去，可让我帮你清理一下？”这回终于，Steve乖巧的点头，将Steve连着被子一起抱到早已放好热水的浴缸前，让Steve先试了一下水温。

“烫不烫？”看着Steve摇了摇头，才把他从被子里剥出来，放进浴缸。Steve很自觉的将双腿搭在浴缸两侧，露出穴口，让Bucky清理。就着水的润滑，Bucky将两指伸入Steve的小穴，把小穴微微张开，经过一个晚上，残余的精液顺着水流流出，温水清洗着Steve的甬道，Bucky将指头往里送了送，确保完全清洗干净才罢休。

大概是因为发烧的缘故，Steve看起来格外乖巧，在温水的浸泡下又睡着了，Bucky轻手轻脚的将人从水里捞起，抱回房间，还没忘记给Steve红肿的小穴上药。Bucky自责的要命，Steve的身体本来就不好，经常性的小病不断。

在Steve病好以后，每每擦枪走火之时Bucky都会去厕所，以给自己撸出来结束。他忘不了Steve发烧难受的样子。

“Bucky……你不用，那不是你错……”Steve靠在Bucky怀里。

“宝贝，等你身体好点了，就好了，现在这样也很好。”

不论多久，他们每天都有说不完的情话，就像初恋的小情侣那样，一直黏黏糊糊，就算没有性爱，每天也有无数次的接吻，拥抱，爱抚。

倒是Steve是最先沉不住气的那个，等Bucky回到家时发现Steve已经睡了，在Steve的额头上轻轻烙下一个吻，在Bucky转身去洗漱的瞬间，Steve的嘴角勾起了一个不易察觉的弧度。他才不会这么容易放过Bucky呢，不想做是吧？他自己来！

等到Bucky洗漱完毕，穿着裤衩钻进被窝里的时候Steve立马就缠上了Bucky的脖子，放Bucky接触Steve的那一刻，浑身僵硬，试探性的讷讷出声“Steve……？”

而Steve隔着Bucky的裤衩抚弄着Bucky的阴茎作为对此的回应，Bucky浑身僵硬的可怕，偏偏阴茎滚烫，Steve浑身赤裸的趴在Bucky胸膛上，联想到上次Steve发烧难受了好几天，这种情况下，Bucky抱也不是，不抱也不是。索性绝望的闭上眼睛，任由Steve在自己身上煽风点火。

Steve见Bucky闭上了眼睛，索性一把掀开了被子，主动吻上Bucky，顺着Bucky的肌肉线条一路吻下，将手伸进Bucky的裤子里，慰问着Bucky的小兄弟。

Bucky舒服的呻吟出声，Steve的手匀速的为Bucky撸动着，刚好能够让Bucky爽到，却又保证他不会射出来。

一把拍开Bucky的手，“不许碰！”用超凶的蓝眼睛盯着Bucky，在Bucky的注视下，用手指伸到后面玩弄起早就被自己扩张好了的小穴。听着Bucky吞咽口水的声音，Steve给了他一个得意的微笑。

不枉费他策划这么久，Bucky就只是呆呆的看着Steve自己用手指操着自己，Steve的呻吟声把Bucky从一片空白中拉扯回来。

“Bucky……”Steve眼角沁着泪花，可怜兮兮的看着Bucky，他就不行都这样了Bucky还能忍住不上他。

“我要……快给我，嗯……”猛的戳中自己的敏感点，Steve的呻吟都提高了一度。

“Steve……”Bucky扶住Steve险些软下来的腰肢，Steve靠在Bucky怀里，抽出后穴的手指，放到自己嘴边舔舐着，拉出一道银丝。Steve感受到Bucky的小兄弟滚烫的热度，但是Bucky依然没有动作。

Steve的耐心彻底磨干净了，“James Barnes！你到底想不想要我！都这样了，你都不来干我！你木头做的吗？”

Bucky这才反应过来什么，一把将人压倒，直接插入早就为他准备好的小穴，“嗯？不是想诱惑我？这就满足你，舒不舒服？”

“哼，嗯，舒…舒服”突然被压倒加上Bucky在他的后面九浅一深的抽插着，Steve被撞的眼冒金星。

“小混蛋，就想让我这样是不是？”说着拖着Steve，让他双腿悬空在床边缘，只能高高的抬起，来迎合Bucky的撞击。

“啊，用力点，Bucky，哼，谁……嗯，让你从那次以后就……不碰我了？”

Bucky将阴茎从Steve的后穴里抽出，瞬间的剥离让Steve感到空虚，后穴还在一张一翕的收缩着。

“不，Bucky，你不能，别，快进来……”Steve祈求着Bucky，丝毫没有平日里害羞的模样。Steve不记得自己是怎么睡着的，他想大概是晕过去了吧。

而Bucky醒来的第一件事就是跟Steve阐清事实，然而他发现Steve将脸埋在他胸前，不肯抬起来，“怎么了？昨天在床上的时候还怪我不肯上你，怎么今天就害羞啦？”

“你闭嘴！”

“本来就是嘛~说，策划了多久嗯？居然还给自己扩张了，下次……啊”

“滚！”直接把Bucky踹到了地上，根本不管Bucky是不是浑身赤裸。

“怎么醒来就变脸……”Bucky无奈的转身去找衣服。在经历过多次实践以后Bucky终于发现床上的Steve和床下的Steve分明是两个人，在床上无论干什么都可以，Steve甚至会主动要求，但是下了床，Steve就立马变成了那个大家眼中只要逗两下就会脸红的Steve。

从此，Bucky也学乖了，在床上无论如何折腾Steve都没问题，为了避免早上被踢下床的惨案再次发生，Bucky早上乖乖选择了闭嘴，起床，做饭。

反正，还可以晚上从Steve那里变本加厉的讨要回来不是吗？

 

\-------END------


End file.
